My Nerdy Yunie Prekuel
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat bagaimana Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho. Rating K


**My nerdy Yunie ( Prekuel )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae

YAOI, MEMBOSANKAN, DRABBLE

Rating K

.

.

.

" Aaaaaaahhhh! Hampir saja telat! Awas Chunnie pabbo itu! Ish!"

Ceklek

Aku membuka pintu kelas. Di depan sudah berdiri guru paling menakutkan disekolah. Ah! Tamatlah riwayatku kali ini!

" Oh, uri Jaejoong baru sampai ne?"

" Mianhada saenim" Ucapku menunduk

" Kau boleh masuk"

" Jinjja?" Aku mendongakkan kepala lalu memasang mata berbinar, membiarkan teman - teman menatapku penuh kekaguman.

" Ne, tentu saja. Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman dariku tentu saja! Berdiri luar dan kerjakan hal 20 sampai 40 besok kumpulkan!"

" MWO?!"

" Kau menolak?" Aku merasakan aura gelap dari guru itu

" An-aniyo. Mana mungkin aku menolak! Aku akan kerjakan saenim!"

Aku berdiri diluar kelas. Menahan malu sekali karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Jam istirahat ku gunakan sebaik - baiknya untuk mengomeli sepupu pabboku, Park Yoochun. Dia meninggalkanku sehingga aku terlambat.

.

.

" Aish! Saenim itu benar - benar membuatku pusing! Kenapa juga otakku pas - pas an?! Aku tahu aku tampan! Tapi kenapa otakku dasar begini?!"

Ah! Annyeong! Kim Jaejoong imnida! Baru saja 3 hari resmi menjadi siswa Shinki. Dan sekarang aku berada di perpustakaan menjalankan hukuman. Ah! Aku yang tampan ini terkena hukuman!

Aigoo... Aku melihat jam tanganku. Omo! Jam 5? Aku segera merapikan buku - buku yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan.

" Aish! Jinjja! Tinggi sekali! Huh! Tidak sampai..."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku Tanpa putus asa aku jnjitkan kakiku hendak menaruh buku itu.

Hup

Tap

Seseorang dibelakangku mengambil buku yang ku genggam lalu meletakkannya di rak. Aku harus berterima kasih. Aku membalikkan badanku.

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Saat berbalik, aku melihat mata musangnya. Wajah kami berhadapan sangat dekat. Omo! Kenapa ada malaikat turun kesini? Apa Tuhan tidak merasa kehilangan salah satu malaikat tampannya?

Dia membenarkan kacamata tebalnya, aku terus saja memandang wajah sempurnanya terlebih mata musangnya.

" Hmm... Minta tolong saja kalau tidak bisa" Ucapnya

" Ah? Eh? Ne! Gamsahamnida" Kataku tetap memandang wajah malaikat didepanku

" Apa buku dimeja itu punyamu?"

" Ne..."

" Cepatlah dibereskan sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum

Omona! Ada malaikat tersenyum padaku! Apa ini nyata? Aigoo...

" Ng... Kau tidak apa - apa? Apa aku mengganggumy?"

" Eh? Aniyaa... OMO!" Aku baru saja ingat buku berantakan milikku " Sekali lagi gamsahamnida!" Aku membungkukkan badanku

Segera saja aku membereskan buku - bukuku dan melesat menuju gerbang. Naik ke mobil jemputanku.

" Ah! Joongie pabbo! Kau lupa bertanya siapa namanya! Aigoo"

Besoknya aku menceritakan apa yang kualami pada Chunnie. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu malaikan tampan itu!

" Coba bagaimana ciri - cirinya?" Tanya Chunnie

" Hmmm... Tinggi, rambut klimis, seragam dimasukkan, kacamata tebal, mata musang yang tajam, hidung mancung yang membuat gemas, bibir hati yang seksi, kulit tan yang menggoda, leher yang jenjang juga indah lalu..."

" Ya! Yang benar saja!"

" Aku serius Chunnie pabbo!"

" Kalau yang kau maksud namja dengan kacamata tebal.. Hmmm... Itu" Tunjuk Chunnie. Aku mengikuti arah tangannya

" Omo! Itu dia! Itu dia Chun!" Aku lihat namja itu baru saja sampai ke sekolah, dia berjalan dilapangan dan sangat beruntungnya, kelas dia ada disebrang kelasku... walau kami beda gedung.

" Namja nerd itu namanya Yunho. Jung Yunho"

" Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Nerd?!" Aku memukul Chunnie dia meringis kesakitan

" Lihat saja gaya cupunya itu"

" Demi seluruh boneka gajah dan hello kitty yang aku punya, dia lebih indah dari semuanya!"

" Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Pada Jung Yunho?"

" Yunho..." Lirihku lalu menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tanganku " Yunie... Aku akan mendapatkanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

~ FIN ~

.

.

.

Yaaayyy... prekuel selesai! Maacih atas dukungan, saran, kritik dari chingudeul yaaaaaaa! Aiigoo...

See u next ff dari Cbo


End file.
